


gentle hands

by insaneli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doyoung is adorable, flustered doyoung, jaehyun is adorable too, jaehyun is smooth, taeil and donghyuck know whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: doyoung is a flustered mess because of jung jaehyun





	gentle hands

**Author's Note:**

> actually for my social media au

doyoung’s palms were sweaty and his head wa light. he couldn’t believe his luck, because goddamn, his crush of three years was sitting right next to him. jaehyun’s presence was making him feel extremely light-headed, or maybe that was just him hyperventilating. 

jung jaehyun. 

one of the reasons doyoung was so motivated in his studies. he remembered the first time he ran into the brown haired guy, which was on his way to math class. he was carrying multiple files, a job assigned to him by that nice lady at the admissions office. avidly whistling to a random jingle, he failed to notice the basketball player walking towards him. 

jaehyun was on his phone, fingers flying on it animatedly. he was texting his coach about practice times, and got frustrated when the gym wasn’t available to them for the third time in a row due to the continuous volleyball practices. next thing he knew, he crashed into a wall of flesh and stumbled. 

doyoung was clumsy by nature, so it was a no-brainer that he immediately fell forwards. anticipating the rock, hard ground, he furrowed his eyebrows when he felt two strong arms circling his waist. he opened his eyes and stifled a gasp when he saw two hazel brown orbs looking at him worriedly. 

“you okay?” jaehyun’s velvety voice surrounded doyoung. 

not trusting his vocal chords, doyoung could only nod before gently pushing off jaehyun’s arms and shuffled to pick up the files. the basketball player’s smile faltered slightly before bending down to help doyoung collect the files. 

after doyoung finally got his files in order, both of them stood awkwardly in front of each other. thick tension filled the air and doyoung was rocking on his heels while jaehyun ruffled his hair countless times. 

doyoung finally sliced the silence with a soft “thank you” and quickly scurried away to math class, leaving jaehyun dumbfounded and heart fluttering.

from that encounter onwards, doyoung often found his eyes gravitating towards jaehyun, even if he was far away. his thoughts were constantly graced by the basketball team captain and soon enough, he developed a crush on jung jaehyun. doyoung’s friends picked up quickly enough, and never missed the chance to tease doyoung about it. 

unfortunately, the choir club president hadn’t had a proper conversation with jaehyun ever since. they only exchanged small smiles and slight hand brushes whenever they crossed paths and doyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t fall in _like_ with jaehyun even more through these mere interactions. 

so clearly, doyoung’s current reaction was a completely normal one. his hands were still clammy and he felt sweat dripping down his forehead as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. he tapped his foot against the floor of the theater animatedly, making the people sitting in front of him furrow their eyebrows and constantly turning around. doyoung was extremely embarrassed, but also hyper aware of jung jaehyun’s presence beside him. 

he didn’t realised he was breathing heavily until taeil tapped his shoulder and asked him with concerned eyes, “are you good? you’re hyperventilating.” 

doyoung could only shake his head and flash his eyes wildly towards jaehyun to signal to taeil the very source of his panicking. taeil rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, but not before shooting a small smirk at doyoung. 

_i hate my friends so much, doyoung thought. he was never ever going to help taeil with his choir parts again, screw him and his ma-_

“you okay?” a familiar deep voice resonated in doyoung’s ears, making him jolt up in his cushioned seat. 

_dear fucking god, doyoung. your crush is finally talking to you! say something coherent and funny!_

“i-i-i need so-some air-r,” doyoung stuttered out while gasping for his breath. 

_congratulations, dummy. you’ve made a fool out of yourself once again._

“calm down now, calm down,” jaehyun’s voice once again filled doyoung’s ears and he felt a warm hand slowly unwinding his very own clenched fist. doyoung instantly calmed at this, but his heartbeat picked up when he felt foreign fingers lazily drawing circles on his palm, making him feel calmer yet more flustered at the same time. 

“feeling better?” jaehyun asked. 

doyoung nodded frantically and extracted his hand away before jaehyun can do more witchcraft on him and his feelings. 

“thank you so much,” doyoung whispered back to jaehyun, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence of the audience watching sicheng’s chinese dance performance. 

sicheng looked absolutely graceful, arms streched outwards but fingers soft and relaxed, his gentle but powerful movements making him seem so utterly serene and ethereal. 

jaehyun only smiled, showing his adorable dimples and nudged doyoung’s foot in response. 

taeil and donghyuck were already grinning at him, a knowing look dancing in their eyes, but doyoung doesn’t mind. 

not when jung jaehyun finally talked to him.


End file.
